The BSC move on
by pinkputtytats
Summary: The BSC are all about 25 and this is a look at what they have become.
1. Kristy : The Black Rose

This is my first FanFic so bear with me people! I chose the BSC because I knew the characters really well, but if I made any mistakes please tell me, as I haven't reads them for years! Please review, as as I said this is my first story. Constructive criticism welcome.  
  
Kristy Thomas  
  
As the black limousine sped like a bullet down the New York street, a back window wound down and a head appeared. Kristy Thomas, professionally known as Kristen, leaned out even further, enjoying the feel of the night air buffering her face; not caring that her much styled hair was being rapidly snatched out of place. "Kristy! Stop that! Look this is the big event! The premiere of Black Rose? And you spent so long having your hair done there's no point messing it up now. Honestly, you KNOW there will be reporters and photographers and your picture will be all over the papers and..." Kristy sighed, tuning Tina out. The woman sitting on the seat next to her had dark skin, crystal blue eyes and a big mouth. She was the agent of Kristen Thomas, up and coming actress, star of the new movie Black Rose. Of course, it was not in Kristy's nature to be bossed around. No, usually she was doing the bossing. But as the calls requesting her became increasingly frequent, the schedule even more taxing, it became obvious that she would need an agent. Typical, when someone gave out luck, she hadn't got much of it, because Tina was perhaps even bossier than Kristy. Needless to say, they clashed. "Yes, yes of course Tina, you are absolutely right," Kristy sighed, no idea what the older woman had been saying. It wasn't originally the plan for Kristy to be an actress. She was totally obsessed with sport and sport only until she was sixteen. Naturally, she still liked it, but it was no longer her career plan. She had tried out for the school play, As You Like It, with Jessie, just for a laugh. But she got a main role, while Jessie ended up in the wings. Everyone encouraged her to go for it, and from the moment she stepped on to the stage she knew...this was what she wanted to do. So she joined the Stoneybrook Theatre Club, and acted more and more. One of the plays was performed in the large theatre in Stanford, and a director happened to be in the audience. He had contacted her, and although she finished school before launching her career, she hadn't seen the point. This was her first movie, at the age of twenty five, and she had loved filming it. She had gained a small part in a sitcom for a year before, but this was different. This was the big time. I guess I've always loved being the centre of attention, she thought, I just found a new way to do it. She looked down at herself. Kristy had to admit that Tina may just have been right, messing up her hair hadn't been the best idea, considering she had had stylists and makeup artists all over her for the past three hours. THREE HOURS! Kristy had never spent so long getting ready before, and she had say, she looked good. Her hair was lightly waved and fell over one shoulder, just grazing the top of her strapless dress. The dress had been amazingly expensive...it was made of pale blue silk, and barely brushed the ground. There was a satin ribbon sewn on to the dress round the waist, with a bow just by Kristy's hip, in a deep indigo. The shoes were high and matched the bow (Kristy was still having trouble walking in those)! There was a fine silver chain round her neck, with a tiny silver rose shaped pendant. The stylists little joke...Black Rose. "Kristy, we're here." Tina gave Kristy a short and unexpected hug. "Good Luck Kris." she said. Kristy stepped out onto the red carpet, bulbs flashing in her face, and glided serenely forwards. Scrap what I said before, she thought, I must be the luckiest girl in the world. 


	2. Mary Anne, just Mary Anne

Thanks so much to all my reviewers! I have now figured out how to keep it html and thanks for the comment about Jessi (without an e). Also I HAVE unchecked the box that says do not accept anonymous reviews on my settings but it still won't accept them. If anyone knows how to fix this please tell me, because I don't care whether people are logged in or not, I'd just like some reviews! Well anyway… on with the story!

Mary Anne Black

Splash!

Mary Anne chucked the last peeled carrot into the pot of water on the stove, and switched the gas to boil. She had just finished preparing a lasagne, which was now in the oven, and the supper should be ready by the time Pete came home. Her hate of cooking had pretty much evaporated as she grew up…now she quite enjoyed it.

"Mommy…Mommy look!"

The little girl who had just rushed into the room had a large piece of paper in one hand, and was twisting her hair with the other. She handed Mary Anne the piece of paper.

"Here Mommy, it's for you!"

Mary Anne's eyes welled up. On the piece of paper was a lovely (albeit rather scribbled) sketch of Mary Anne, in full colour. Underneath, in very wobbly writing were the words "I love you"

"Oh Cassie!" Mary Anne sniffed hugging her four year old daughter "It's beautiful!"

As the girl wandered off to play on the swings, Mary Anne reflected on how pretty she was. Cassie had a mix of both her parents. Her mother's small stature and chocolate brown eyes were topped off with Pete's thick blond hair, which she wore to her shoulders. Originally having a baby at twenty one had seemed a bit too young…in fact Mary Anne was daunted. But she had never believed in abortion, so along Cassie came - and she was one of the best things that had happened to Mary Anne.

She had known Pete for a long time, but had never thought of him as her boyfriend, let alone her husband, but in the end it just all seemed right.

He had first dated her when they were seventeen…he found Mary Anne crying in a corridor, after a small fight with the other members of the BSC. Well he had grown up a lot since the days of Alan Gray (who eventually left the school when he was fifteen) and actually comforted Mary Anne. Of course, she made up with the BSC later that same day…but also went on a date with Pete the same evening!

They dated on and off, much like Mary Anne's relationship with Logan, until she was nineteen. Then they were very much "on" again and it stuck. So when May Anne had just turned twenty, no one was surprised when they announced their engagement. However, Mary Anne's pregnancy WAS a surprise a year later.

Lucky for them, both their parents were supportive, and with Pete's job as a sports news anchorman they were able to put a mortgage on a small house. Pete got raise after raise, and soon the house was theirs. And that's how they were now…Mary Anne had got what she always wanted, a home and a family.

She sat down, and began to flick through a magazine…lose twenty pounds…must wear colour is purple…natural face mask…premiere of _Black Rose_…buy at…hold on! _Black Rose_? It rang a bell. Mary Anne flicked back to the page and saw…

"KRISTY!"

Mary Anne shrieked with delight. She had lost touch with Kristy a bit, of course she known she was filming, but never knew it came out so soon, or that Kristy was the star! She was the biggest photo on the page, drifting down the carpet like she owned the place (typical Kristy). Mary Anne was shocked to see how far she had come.

_I must phone her…_ she thought.

Rrriinnggg!

The doorbell rang, and Mary Anne knew it was Pete. She smiled at him as she opened the door; all thoughts of Kristy flew out of her mind for a bit. He was handsome, with large green eyes and blond hair.

"Hey honey, what's cooking, it smells delicious!" Pete exclaimed.

"Lasagne!" Mary Anne yelled, and raced for the kitchen, she had completely forgotten.

But ten minutes later all three were sitting down to supper, and a perfect lasagne was the main dish.

_It's all perfect,_ thought Mary Anne. _Just perfect.___


	3. You've done well, Claudia!

Hey! Thanks again to all my reviewers! I would like more though…hint, lol. And by the way… I'm going to do the characters in this order:

Kristy

Mary Anne

Claudia

Stacey

Dawn

Mallory

Jessi

Abby

Would anyone be interested if I added Anna or Shannon to the list? Which one? Say in a review please! Because if they will be read and reviewed I will write them! Anyway…onwards.

Claudia Kishi-Cho

_Indigo or lilac?_

Claudia contemplated the dress in front of her. It was gorgeous, loose black silk with widening sleeves and a flower and vine design in beads moving round the hem. But what she couldn't decide was whether to have the flowers in indigo or lilac.

_Hmmm_, she thought…_too bad it's still only on paper_.

She sighed. Claudia was a freelance designer for boutiques as near as Stoneybrook and as far as New York, and ever expanding. Claud even had her own label, simply _Kishi._ She designed clothes; mostly one offs, though if there was much demand for one design she happily produced it again. She also made up the designs, but here she was helped by three other women in her employment, as all the work would have been too much. Her job was very flexible and she didn't need to be busy all the time…but she really did love her work, and often oversold herself. It was perfect for her, combining her love of art and fashion, and it helped that she was so good with her hands.

Suddenly, Claudia realised she was squinting to see the sketch, and that she was starving! It was after nine, and she really wanted some _Ben and Jerry's Phish Food._ Heaving herself up from her cosy chair, she gazed at her reflection in the studio's mirror. Still with a perfect complexion, and ebony hued shining hair to her waist, Claudia hadn't changed that much since school, looks wise that is. Normally she was as thin as a pin too, but now she was eight and a half months pregnant. She smiled as she patted the large bump under her rose silk camisole top, which she had made herself. Teaming it with a long loose khaki skirt, a pink scarf belt and cosy black fluffy slippers, her sense of style was still original. That was what made her so good at her job.

As she made her way down to the kitchen, she paused at Marlon's study, and then entered.

"Hey honey," said Claudia, passing a hand over her husband's shoulder. It was taut and tense, he was working too hard. Again.

"I was just going to get some ice-cream," she murmured. "Want to come down with me and have some?"

"You know what? That'd be great, I need a break." said Marlon decisively.

Both headed for the kitchen, and Marlon scooped out a double helping for himself and his wife. He was in the food industry, and although he worked at the office usually, he was working from home in Claudia's last two months of pregnancy.

Claudia had met Marlon when she was nineteen. She had a two year relationship with a guy named Jacob until she was seventeen, but he turned out to be two-timing her. Claudia was heartbroken when she found out, as she had thought that this might be the one. Although she had been slightly reclusive after being hurt so deeply, meeting Marlon brought her out of her shell. He was kind, intelligent and gentle, going as slowly as Claudia wanted because he knew what a rough time she was going through.

Finally when Claud was twenty four, she felt she was ready to fully trust another man again, and they were married. She started her business and Marlon supported her fully, while rising higher in his profession. They had brought a small house on Burnt Hill Road, and Claudia became pregnant. The tests showed it was a healthy boy.

Both were elated, and this was just what they wanted. And as they were sitting in the darkened kitchen, eating ice-cream Claudia felt that perfect contentment. She had done well.

Unfortunately, that feeling was broken by an intense pain. She moaned.

"Marlon I…I think the…the baby is coming!

and you'll have to see what happens next! And yes…it IS still two weeks early!


	4. Stacey McGill, making it on her own

Thanks again to all my reviewers! I'm going on holiday to Italy in about 5 days so I won't be updating for a while. I'm going to try and get as much as I can done before that though…who knows, I might have a sudden spurt of creativity. I want to get this finished anyway because I have a new story I want to start. So….here's Stacey! Also in this chapter I am including Stacey's diabetes. I know almost nothing about the disease except for what in portrayed in the BSC books so if I make any mistakes please tell me!

Stacey McGill

Stacey picked up the turquoise skirt. It was knee-length and made of a light, floaty material.

_Finally,_ she thought, _the perfect one!_

Stacey had spent the best part of an hour looking for a skirt that would be just right with Keesha Oliver's tight, black lace vest top and strappy black sandals, and had been just about to give up. However, she had found it! As she took the skirt to the till, she thought about how pretty Keesha was. Well, obviously she was pretty. She was the new face of _Opal Vibe_ Magazine! But unlike some of the other models, Keesha had a special spark to her, and she was really friendly as well. She had red hair, cut in a short, fluffy bob, emerald green eyes and a perfect creamy complexion.

"This is lovely," murmured the cashier. "It'll look great on you!" Stacey smiled.

"Thanks very much!" she exclaimed "But it's not for me."

"Oh," replied the cashier, whose name tag said "I'm Rosie, how can I help?" She sighed "Shame"

_Well I can't look too bad then,_ exulted Stacey (to herself, naturally).

She stole a glance at her reflection in a shop window as she walked out of the boutique. Blonde ringlets, just grazing her shoulder blades, shining and well formed. Large blue eyes topping off a reasonable figure.  Her makeup was impeccable (as always). Her suit was charcoal, and was worn with a dusty rose silk shirt. Her stilettos were the same pink. _Slightly formal perhaps, to be boutique hopping, but I am at work. Technically._

Stacey grinned to herself. She LOVED her job.

When Stacey left high school, her main career choice was fashion. Although she still sparkled in the Math department, she just didn't see it as a long term job plan. Her parents were behind her one hundred percent, as long as she was happy.

So Stacey went to a university in New York, and did a fashion major. She was due to complete university at twenty two.

But in her first year she became ill. Her diabetes became out of control, as she got more and more tired with the pressures of university, she sometimes inadvertently skipped meals and forgot to take shots. Soon she began to get into a vicious cycle…she was tired because she was sick and sick because she was tired. In the end her roommate, Figa, convinced her to see a doctor, but it took a couple of months before Stacey was back on track.

Finally she completed university, passing with flying colours. It took her a while to get into a job, but she started temping at a magazine. Soon her potential was recognised, and she was chosen as the assistant of the magazine's fashion buyer. Stacey was thrilled, and she loved it from day one. It was obvious she had a natural flair for what was "In" and what was right for certain looks and certain people. When the fashion buyer moved to another magazine, _Faces_, Stacey was chosen to replace her. She was ecstatic.

The job was perfect for Stacey. She had to choose the clothes the models wore, and had a small say in what should and shouldn't be in the fashion pages! She also was an influence in the overall fashion department. In short, Stacey got given money to go shopping, and got paid for doing it. It was her dream. She was hoping for a promotion, to head of the fashion department, but that was a way off, and besides she liked her job.

But Stacey wasn't totally career obsessed. The other big thing in her life was her boyfriend, Ollie Macintyre. She had met him at a party two years ago and they had clicked. She still found him amazingly attractive, flashing grey eyes, cocoa brown hair and chiselled features. They had moved in together, into a reasonable sized flat in New York, and were in fact going to dinner that very night.

Stacey hailed a taxi and stepped in.

_De…de de…de de de de de deeee _

Stacey's phone began to ring. She grabbed it from her beaded clutch bag.

"Hello?"

"Stacey? It's Claud"

"Claudia?" Stacey squealed. Although Claudia lived in Stoneybrook, they still kept in touch and visited. She would definitely still count her as her best friend. They were so different in school, but interestingly both ended up in fashion.

"How's the baby? Still kicking?" Stacey inquired.

Claudia laughed. "Come see for yourself! David Kishi-Cho is sleeping on my lap!"

"OH MY GOD! CLAUDIA!"

"It was still two weeks early… but hey. He came out healthy and gorgeous! A little on the small side but nothing to be concerned about. So, I meant it! Come stay with us for a week, and meet him."

"Claudia I would love to! Congratulations! I'll come down as soon as I can, I'll come tonight, whenever! Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks…Stacey can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

" I thought about this and me and Marlon both agree. We think you are the perfect person for it. Will you be…David's Godmother?"

Stacey gasped. Her eyes filled with tears. Before she started sobbing in a taxi cab, she managed to answer.

"Yes…of course."

what do you think? I know that Claud was made lynn's godmother too, but I didn't mean it to be repetitive I just thought it was something that might happen! So I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews please!


	5. Dawn's great idea

Hey! Thanks again to my reviewers! Right I'm on holiday in…3 days so I might be able to do Dawn and Mal and perhaps Jessi before that. Then I'll only have the twins and Shannon left. Okay so …Dawn.

Dawn Schafer

"Attention passengers, this is the pilot speaking. We are sorry for the delays, and we hope to be landing in New Zealand in about half an hour. Enjoy your flight."

Dawn sighed. It had been a long trip. The plane had been late taking off to begin with, and then there had been security checks just before they started. To top it off, Dawn had been leaving London (which is where she had last worked) and she loved the people there. She was going to miss the friends she'd made, even though she had only been in England for a week.

"Peanuts miss? Or a drink?"

"Huh?"

Dawn had been lost in her thoughts, and tired with it. The stewardess just wasn't registering in her brain.

"Any snacks or drinks at all?" the young woman persisted.

"Do you have any organic, unsalted nuts?" asked Dawn, snapping back to reality.

"No miss."

"Then, thanks but I'm fine."

Dawn wasn't going to poison herself with that rubbish. She was still actively concerned about her body and the environment.

_Speaking of which,_ she thought_, my body's not looking so good._

Dawn had kept her hair long, and it was ash blonde still, tied up in a now messy plait. She had worn cosy clothes for the flight but they were now rumpled. Her pale green jeans had seen better days anyway. Her loose white shirt, with the Wildlife Conservation Trust logo was creased, she had kicked off her wedges long ago.

Dawn was a reporter. She was still passionate about the environment, so her main assignments entailed travelling round the world, and interviewing places like the WCT and people who were helping or endangering the world. She loved her job, and liked the fact that she was helping the world by making the good and bad publicly known. But she worked long "shifts" away from her family. Once she had not seen them for two months. And she hated that.

Dawn pulled out her wallet snapshots of her twin girls, and husband. She gazed at Byron for a moment. Now that had been a shock to the world. He had been her charge! But there was only a three year difference between them…and as they got older, that seemed not to matter. When at nineteen, it had started to become serious, Dawn was pretty sure it was right. But they waited until Byron was twenty and Dawn twenty three before they married. Byron had always been quiet, sensitive and caring. They worked together.

When Dawn was just twenty four, she was pregnant.

She had always wanted kids, and it was planned, so it was no shock…to her. Her father wasn't too happy for a while, but when the twins were born, he melted. They were perfect.Carol, Sharon, Richard, and Mr and Mrs Pike were ecstatic. Byron and Dawn were comfortable financially, as Byron worked in counselling, and Dawn's job paid well, so twins wasn't a problem. And they were perfect. Both had Dawn's clear blue eyes and Byron's dark silky hair, straight as anything and worn to their waists. Mary Anne and Peta were gorgeous.

Of course, the little girl was named after the original Mary Anne. They still kept in touch, and visited when they could. But it wasn't very often, as Dawn lived in California. Byron had made the decision that he would like to live there and that was what Dawn had wanted all along. Mary Anne was still in Stoneybrook.

As Dawn gazed out of the window at the rapidly approaching ground, she thought about Claudia. A few days ago, a phone call had come to her, saying that Claud was now a mother. Dawn was so happy but upset that she couldn't see the baby. And she really wanted to see Cassie, Mary Anne's little girl again.

As Dawn got off the plane, she thought…why not? When she had finished in New Zealand, she could visit Stoneybrook! The girls could come, and Byron…wait. He had that important conference. Oh well he wouldn't mind. In fact he wanted the girls to see Stoneybrook, as both sets of Grandparents were situated there.

_That's a fantastic idea,_ she mused_. I know Stacey's going down too; Mary Anne and Claud are still there, I'm sure that we can get the others down. Let's have a BSC reunion! It can also be a surprise party for Claudia! What a great idea!_

Dawn felt like Kristy.

Aww! What did you think? Please review!


	6. Mallory Pike : Flying High

Hello! Right I'm on a roll now, so I can't really thank reviewers because I haven't had any new ones yet! But thanks to the old ones…I do appreciate it! I guess you'll review again soon?

Mallory Pike

Mallory gazed proudly at the book on the shelf. It was called _Lisa and the Mud Pies._ In the space where the author's name was printed, it said _Mallory Pike_.This was because it was Mallory's first published children's book. It was also illustrated by her, including the front cover, which depicted a small girl (modelled on a five year old Claire). She was sitting on the ground, covered in mud, and looked joyous.

Mallory was in the local bookshop, in Stamford. This was her new home. She liked it, big enough not to be boring, but not too big. Mallory had gone to university here, and this was where she moved. She had no romantic attachments, and no kids, or plans for them for a long time; she wanted to focus on her career. Writing was all she had ever wanted to do; she had just had to believe that she could do it. And she could. After flicking through the book, Mallory moved on to the adults and biographies section of the small but cosy bookshop shop.

_Let's see_, pondered Mal_, it should be right…here! _

There was a shiny, fat autobiography. On the front there was picture of…Mallory Pike (under which it said her name). Mallory scrutinised it, but she couldn't find any glaring faults. Mal used to hate her appearance with a passion, but now she was able to live with it. Her red hair was gently waved to her shoulders. Her contacts were unnoticeable and her teeth were perfectly straight. Her blue top in the photograph matched the blue writing above her picture. It said…

"Oh excuse me!"

A young man backed off, having just knocked into Mallory.

"I just wanted a copy of…." He reached for Mallory's book.

Mallory gazed at him. She felt like she was floating. The outside noise fell away. For a moment there was only her and him, locked in a smile, she was falling into those kind, intelligent hazel eyes.

"Oh…um here!" Mallory fumbled as she passed him a copy of her book. As their fingers brushed together, a sharp tingling shot up her arm. The guy took the book, and pushed some thick, dark hair from his face.

"Thanks. Wait…are you…Mallory?" His eyes flickered up from the book to her.

"Yes! I mean…yeah that's me! How did you know?" Those eyes moved from her, to the book, then back to her. He held out the book.

"Well…"

_Oh. Duh_. There was a duplicate of her image, with her name clearly printed underneath. _Right. Real smooth Mal._

"Oh yeah! Sorry!"

"No, need to apologize! I guess I must be kind of surreal. Well I just wanted the book because I read my little cousin _Lisa and the Mud Pies. _She loved it and I thought it was clever. Not just a typical book for kids, you know? Oh…I'm Matt"

"Hey Matt!" said Mallory, rather unnecessarily "Thanks. Uh this might seem kind of pushy…but maybe we could go out for a coffee sometime? I mean there's this great little place next door and…"

"That would be great!"

They agreed to meet there tomorrow at twelve. As Matt left the shop, Mallory just stared at him. That was what had been missing! She grinned. Just then, her mobile rang.

"Mal?"

"Hey Dawn! How are you? I haven't talked to you for ages!"

"Yeah, well that was what I thought! I mean…you're published now!"

"How did you know!?"

"My twin daughters LOVE the book, it's their favourite."  
"That's great Dawn"

"I know. Well the reason I called is that…well Claud just had the baby and I thought…"

"Backup! She had the baby??? Oh wow! How is it?"

"Well it's a healthy boy! But the point is that I had a Kristy calibre idea! How about we all get together and give Claud a party? Stacey's already going down there and of course Mary Anne still lives in Stoneybrook, as does Claud, I'm going down with the girls. I even managed to reach Kris, and she said she could come, wouldn't miss it. But I've lost contact with Jessi. Mary Anne is phoning the twins and Kristy is phoning Shannon! It will be great. Anyway are you coming? And can you get in touch with Jessi?"

"Of course and of course! Just give me the dates and times."

As Mallory scribbled them down, said goodbye and hung up, she took one last glance at the book. Above the picture, the blue writing said, _Flying High._

It was exactly how Mallory felt.


	7. Jessi Ramsey, going solo

Hi everyone! Well I guess maybe I'm going to finish this before I go on holiday. This is my third chapter today! So here we go!

Jessica Ramsey

"Okay so its grande jeté, pirouette, and then I finish."

Jessi Ramsey took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was nervous. She couldn't help it. She was about to perform in front of thousands of people in New York Theatre. She suddenly had the feeling that she was going to faint, be sick and forget all her steps. On stage. Simultaneously.

"Stop it Jessi, or you'll go mad."

_Great_, she thought. _Now I'm talking to myself._

Jessi walked along the hall, away from the practice studio and to her dressing room. She had been stretching, and going over her moves, but now she needed her costume and her makeup. When she reached a door with her name on it, she stopped for a minute. This was her first proper production with the American Ballet Theatre. This was her first proper dressing room. And she was playing _Swanilda_ in _Coppelia_, just like in her first ever Stoneybrook show. She loved the ballet, and was so excited to be able to do it all over again.

Jessi walked in. The dressing room was wonderful. The theatre was very classy, and the tickets very expensive. It showed. The centre piece of the room was a dressing table, with a proper lighted mirror and makeup by the ton. Over the dressing table there was a white, gauzy piece of material. The walls were painted a pale blue, and the velvet sofa matched them. The floor was wooden floor boards, covered with a white fluffy rug. There was a table covered in snacks and three huge bunches of flowers. Beside this there was the door to a walk-in wardrobe, for a private changing room, or to be filled with a long term performers clothes. The lights were soft but not dim.

Jessi hurried over to the flowers. The first bunch was white lilies, her favourite. She smiled when she saw the card.

"To our star,

We'll be in the audience watching you, honey. You'll be brilliant. Good Luck out there – we believe in you.

Lots of love and kisses,

Mama and Daddy"

The next vase was filled with red roses and baby's breath. The little card said:

"Hey Sis!

We know you're the best ballet dancer in the world…so go out there and show everyone else!

Go for it,

Becca & Squirt."

Jessi was so happy to know that all her family would be in the audience. She smiled, thinking of twelve year old Squirt and twenty one year old Becca. They had grown up.

Jessi looked at the final vase. Gorgeous white roses and violets filled it. Jessi could have sung when she found the card. She had told the BSC about her debut, naturally. But she had only left messages on half their machines, talked to the other half. She didn't even know if she had had the right numbers of the friends she couldn't talk to. Dawn moved around so much it was almost impossible to keep up with her. But the card contradicted her thoughts.

"Dear Jessi

This is Mallory. But I'm going to phone everyone and we are all going to dictate messages okay?

Kristy: Go Jessi! All this sport must be so good for you! Ballet is a sport right? Oh well, good luck. Being a star is tough you know! Just kidding…but actually…okay yes Mallory I'm done!

Mary Anne: Jessi I'm so proud of you sniffs you'll be great!

Claudia: Good Luck Jess! I hope the scenery is up to scratch!

Stacey: You're an amazing dancer! The tutus look so good on you! Go girl!

Dawn: Wow Jessi! The big time! Good Luck, break a leg!

Abby and Anna: Go for it Jessi! We are so proud of you!

I couldn't get to Shannon, but I just want to say, that to me, we are still best friends and I know you can do it! Claudia has had the baby, and there is going to be a big reunion surprise party for her okay? I checked, and it's on your day off, so you can make it, I hope! Call me!

Love from the former

BSC"

Jessi almost cried, big happy tears. Of course she could make it! At that moment, her stylist and makeup artist appeared at the door

"Jessica Ramsey?"

"Yeah?"

"You're on in TWENTY minutes! Hurry!"

Well Jessi practically leaped into a beautiful white silk tutu. Her ballet shoes were pale pink, to go with the sash. The makeup artist gave her perfect skin, full lips, and huge eyes. The whole time, Jessi was thinking about her friends. She was so happy that they had bothered to contact at all.

As the red velvet curtain moved up, Jessi posed. A smile played on her lips. She needed her friends, forever. Even though she was going solo.


	8. Abby in control

Hello all! I have the feeling that I'm not waiting long enough for the reviews to come for a chapter before continuing…but hey too bad I need to get this finished before I leave! Thanks everyone again, it means so much to me you would not believe. So, here is the last official member of the BSC…Abby!

Abigail Stevenson

"Good game everyone! See you tomorrow. Oh, and it's the big game on Saturday, so rest up, and practice like mad!"

Abby smiled as she picked up the bats, bases, and balls that littered the field. Her softball team was getting really good, and she was enjoying coaching them after school, as well as in regular PE lessons. She chucked the last ball into the equipment shed, locked up and began the short walk home through Royston.

The sharp crackling of the dry September leaves beneath her feet, hot sun playing down on her from a perfectly azure sky, the anticipation of a gorgeous spaghetti dish when she reached home; Abby felt great. For her, home was a small terraced house in the town of Royston, about fifty miles from Stoneybrook. She shared the house with her twin, Anna. When both had found careers in Royston, the arrangement made sense. They were more like friends than sisters.

Abby stayed a sports nut, and had all the dreams and the talent to play professionally. However, a bad leg injury from a car crash ruined her chances. She was devastated, but with the help of Anna, bounced right back. Now she was the head of PE in the high-class elementary school of Royston. She loved her job, working with kids and sport, and it paid well.

Until recently though, there had been a problem with her practically faultless life. Her long term boyfriend of three years started to get rough on her. Jansen had always been a gentleman, but the pressure of losing his job, and the heavy drinking was slowly making a monster. Before Abby realised what was happening, her began to beat her. Terrified of the consequences, she told no one. But it all became terribly clear in Anna's eyes when Abby came home with a fractured wrist, broken toe, and multiple cuts and bruises. That night had been a bad one for Abby. She shivered, remembering the moment.

_Flashback_

_He raised the chair high above Abby's body, screaming._

_"I'll kill you! Kill you, you stupid woman." There was a thud, a sickening crack, and white hot pain in her wrist. She didn't register it. All she knew was that it had to stop. What was going on? She was Abby! She was strong. Shaking, she stood._

_"Jansen, that's it. It's over. I never want to see you again. I'm leaving."_

_ Slowly, his face crumbled. At that moment, any onlooker would have realised that he still loved Abby. He leaned back, to the floor. _

_"Abby…Abby please, I'm sorry."_

_But Abby was already gone, fading into the night, until the darkness enveloped her and pulled her away. She didn't look back._

And she never had. When Anna drove her to the hospital that night, Abby was so grateful to have a lovely sister. She had had nightmares about that night, long after the hospital had said she was free to go. But now they were clearing up, both the physical and the emotional scars were fading. She felt good about herself again.

Abby let herself into the little house. It was warm and comforting. As she walked over to the kitchen, she noticed a light flashing on the phone. A message. She pressed play.

"You have one message. Message one:

 "Hey Abby, Anna, its Mary Anne. Well as you know Claud has just had the baby. We thought we plan a sort of surprise party slash BSC reunion thing. So we love you to come, and that's you too of course Anna. The dates…"

Abby stopped listening, she's play it back later. A party! This would be so great. She'd get to see all her old friends again. She was definitely going; she could take a few days off. It was due after all she's been through.

As she sat down with her spaghetti bolognaise and a re-run of _Friends_, she felt good. This was just what Abby needed. This was what had been missing. And it would be so much fun. When Anna got home, she'd tell her all about it. She sighed happily. Now _she_ was calling the shots.


End file.
